Smile in Winter
by exgulliver
Summary: Sejak kecil Yesung dan Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa bersama. Menghadapi dunia dengan saling berpegangan. Hingga suatu hari Kyuhyun menyadari, adiknya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Keadaan bertambah rumit ketika mereka harus bertemu cinta yang sama. Akankah musim dingin kali ini berbagi cerita yang membahagiakan? / This is KyuSung brothership! :) Chap 2 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Smile in Winter

Author : exgulliver

Genre : Brothership, Romance

Rated : T

Cast :

Kim Jong Woon as Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

Summary : Sejak kecil Yesung dan Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa bersama. Menghadapi dunia dengan saling berpegangan. Hingga suatu hari Kyuhyun menyadari, adiknya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Keadaan bertambah rumit ketika mereka harus bertemu cinta yang sama. Akankah musim dingin kali ini berbagi cerita yang membahagiakan? / This is KyuSung brothership!

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni hasil kerja Author. Semua nama dan istilah merupakan milik Author -o-

_**~~~Happy Reading~~~**_

_**###==Smile In Winter==####**_

"Hyu..ng.. sa..kit..arrgh!.."

"Bertahanlah! Hyung akan menyelamatkanmu Yesung~ah! Kumohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi!" Kyuhyun terus berlari menembus salju yang turun semakin deras.

Sesekali obsidian kelamnya menatap khawatir sosok Yesung dalam gendongannya. Tak lagi ia hiraukan sepatunya yang sudah basah kuyup sehingga memberi jalan kebekuan salju langsung terasa olehnya. Kaki itu bahkan telah memutih seolah tanpa darah.

Sepertinya salju-salju itu sedang bermain-main dengannya. Mereka seolah tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun berlari lebih cepat dengan berjatuhan semakin deras. Angin dingin terus bertiup kencang membuat tulang rusuknya terasa nyeri.

Langit sudah terlalu gelap untuk sekedar memberikan kehangatan di malam musim salju. Kyuhyun terus berlari menerjang hujan salju yang kian menyiksa. Ia tidak peduli dengan kondisinya sendiri, dipunggungnya sekarang ada seseorang yang harus ia selamatkan terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung.. a..ku tidak bi..sa.. arrgh!" sementara dari punggung Kyuhyun, Yesung terus merintih kesakitan. Sesekali ia meremas kuat kerah mantel Kyuhyun dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sekeras mungkin.

Penyakit itu benar-benar meremukkan seluruh tubuhnya. Menciptakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Andwae! Kau pasti bisa Yesung~ah! Aku mohon kau harus bertahan! Kita hampir sampai!" Kyuhyun semakin kalut ketika Yesung terus merintih kesakitan.

Dalam kedinginan musim salju pun ia masih dapat merasakan tetesan hangat di kedua pipinya. Benda hangat itu mengalir semakin deras bersamaan dengan hilangnya kesadaran Yesung. Kyuhyun berlari semakin cepat.

_**###==Smile In Winter==####**_

"Hyung, bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku benci tempat ini.." Yesung menarik-narik lengan kemeja Kyuhyun dengan sesekali menatapnya penuh harap.

Ia ingin segera pulang dari tempat ini. Bau obat-obatan itu sudah membuatnya mual selama hampir satu minggu, ia tidak suka.

"Andwae Yesung~ah!" Kyuhyun dengan tegas menolak permintaan Yesung. "Kau tidak bisa pulang sebelum dokter mengizinkan."

"Tapi hyung-"

"Kumohon Yesung~ah.. dengarkan aku kali ini, tolong jangan membantah ucapanku. Kau tahu aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang, bisakah kau membuatku tenang sebentar saja?"

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, genggaman tangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun melemah. "Maafkan aku hyung.. aku memang selalu merepotkanmu.."

"Yesung~ah.." nada suara Kyuhyun melemah melihat perubahan sikap Yesung. Ia sadar ucapannya barusan menyinggung perasaan sang adik.

"Tidak apa hyung.. aku tahu aku memang selalu membuatmu susah. Aku hanya bisa merintih kesakitan dan pada akhirnya membuatmu berjuang untuk menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak pernah bisa membuat hidupmu tenang, maafkan aku.." sebuah tetesan hangat terjatuh ke punggung tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak, ia membuat Yesung menangis dalam sakitnya.

"Yesung~ah.. maksudku bukan seperti itu," Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Yesung, ia terdiam beberapa saat melihat kedua iris caramel itu basah karenanya. "Dengarkan aku, kau tidak pernah merepotkanku. Kau adikku, jadi sudah sepantasnya aku berjuang menyelamatkanmu. Dan selama aku hidup, kau tidak pernah menyusahkanku Yesung~ah.. aku melakukannya karena memang itu tugasku sebagai hyungmu."

Yesung terdiam.. ia menatap kedua obsidian Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Yesung~ah.. hyung hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kau terlalu berharga untuk terluka sedikit saja. Hyung tidak pernah sanggup melihatmu kesakitan, perasaanku akan sakit jika sesuatu terjadi padamu Yesung~ah. Jadi kumohon, mulai sekarang dengarkan kata-kataku.."

"Hyung.. terima kasih.." Yesung merespon ucapan Kyuhyun dengan sebuah lengkungan dibibirnya yang pucat.

"Yesung~ah.." Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Yesung dalam pelukannya.

Ia bersumpah, jika sesuatu sampai menyakiti Yesung, ia tidak akan membiarkannya lolos. Termasuk dirinya sendiri, jika ia menyakiti Yesung, ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang tidurlah.. kau harus beristirahat.." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Ne hyung.." kali ini Yesung tidak lagi membantah ucapan Kyuhyun.

Ia tahu hyungnya pasti sangat lelah, jadi ia tidak ingin membuatnya semakin lelah dengan membantah ucapannya. Karena berkat Kyuhyun juga ia masih dapat merasakan oksigen mengalir kedalam paru-parunya.

Perlahan ia menutup matanya agar dapat tertidur. Sementara Kyuhyun membalut tubuh lemah Yesung dengan selimut dan kemudian mengusap surai hitam adik kesayangannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia merasakan nafas Yesung mulai teratur, sepertinya adik kecilnya sudah beristirahat dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi disamping ranjang Yesung. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada Yesung. Sebuah senyuman samar-samar tergambar di paras tampannya, "kau harus bertahan sekuat mungkin Yesung~ah."

_**###==Smile In Winter==####**_

Tak banyak yang tahu jika Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah kakak-beradik. Bukan karena mereka hidup berpisah atau apa, tapi semua karena tak ada seorangpun yang berniat tau tentang hal itu.

Sudah hampir 17 tahun Kyuhyun menjaga Yesung setiap hari. Sejak orang tuanya meninggalkan mereka diusia Kyuhyun yang ke 5 dan Yesung, adiknya yang saat itu masih berusia 3 tahun.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu jika Yesung mengidap penyakit yang berbahaya, rahasia itu baru terkuak 10 tahun yang lalu. Hari itu Kyuhyun mendapati tubuh Yesung meringkuk disudut ruangan kecil yang mereka anggap tempat tinggal. Adik lelakinya itu terus merintih kesakitan dan meremas kuat dada sebelah kirinya.

Kyuhyun panik luar biasa, ia berteriak minta tolong entah pada siapa. Ia berlari keluar dari rumah sederhana mereka, berusaha sebisa mungkin mencari bantuan untuk Yesung.

Hingga akhirnya seorang ahjumma berbaju coklat mendatangi Kyuhyun dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun terus menangis kencang ketika melihat tubuh adiknya dibawa ke dalam ambulan. Ia melihat Yesung menutup matanya, Yesung tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengerti bagaimana rasa takut akan kehilangan. Kyuhyun kecil terus berontak dalam dekapan sang ahjumma, ia ingin berada disamping Yesung.

"Yesung~ah! Yesung~ah!"

"Tenanglah nak, adikmu akan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit, ia akan diobati."

"Tapi ahjumma, Kyuhyun harus menolong Yesung, dia adikku.. hiks.. aku harus menyelamatkannya ahjumma.. hiks.." Kyuhyun luruh dalam dekapan sang ahjumma. Ia menangis kencang.

"Anak ini menderita kelainan jantung yang cukup jarang. Ia akan merasa nyeri luar biasa saat penyakitnya kambuh dan sejauh ini penyakitnya bisa kambuh kapan saja. Mulai sekarang ia tidak boleh kelelahan, karena jika itu terjadi penyakitnya dapat kambuh dan itu bisa membahayakan keselamatannya.." seseorang berjubah putih terlihat menerangkan hasil analisisnya dari balik meja kerja diruangannya. Sebuah nama tertulis pada name tag didadanya, Dr. Kibum.

"Apa maksudnya ahjumma? Yesung kenapa?" Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti maksud sang dokter pun hanya bisa menatap kedua orang dewasa diruangan tersebut.

"Kyuhyun~ah.. apa kau punya orang tua?" ahjumma itu menatap hangat obsidian Kyuhyun kecil.

"Eobseo.. aku hanya tinggal bersama Yesung selama ini.."

"Apa kau mau tinggal bersama ahjumma? Kita juga akan membawa Yesung, adikmu harus mendapat perawatan mulai sekarang, bagaimana?"

Sejak hari itu Kyuhyun dan Yesung resmi memiliki seorang eomma. Ahjumma baik hati itu akhirnya mengadopsi kedua kakak-beradik Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

Diluar dugaan, ternyata ahjumma itu adalah orang yang cukup mapan dan terpandang meskipun ia hidup seorang diri. Semua keluarganya telah meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Jadilah kakak-beradik Kyuhyun dan Yesung mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak.

Selama menjadi putra Mrs. Kim, baik Kyuhyun maupun Yesung, mereka selalu bersikap baik. Mereka tidak pernah membantah ucapan Mrs. Kim karena ibu mereka juga sangat baik. Mereka bersyukur Tuhan telah mengirimkan malaikatnya melalui Mrs. Kim, ibu mereka sekarang.

Dan seminggu yang lalu Kyuhyun dan Yesung kembali ke 'rumah' mereka di sebuah pedesaan pinggiran Mokpo. Kyuhyun awalnya menolak permintaan Yesung berlibur ke sana karena bisa jadi Yesung kelelahan, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak tatapan penuh harap adiknya. Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun menemani Yesung mengenang masa lalu mereka di Mokpo.

Namun baru sekitar 2 hari disana, tiba-tiba saja penyakit Yesung kambuh. Sialnya Yesung kambuh ketika mereka singgah dirumah kecil mereka dan diluar salju sedang turun dengan deras. Kyuhyun berpikir keras, ia tidak mungkin mengendarai mobil dalam hujan salju. Jalanan sudah tenggelam karena tumpukan salju yang cukup menyusahkan mobil mereka melintasinya.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan menggendong tubuh Yesung dipunggungnya dan berlari menembus guyuran salju mencari rumah sakit terdekat.

_**###==Smile In Winter==####**_

Getaran ponsel disakunya membangunkan Kyuhyun dari alam mimpi. Ia menghela nafas lega mendapati Yesung masih tertidur diranjangnya. Diambilnya ponsel tersebut dari dalam saku celana, telihat nama "eomma" tertera dilayar.

"Ne eomma?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian masih belum pulang?!" Kyuhyun dapat mendengar Mrs. Kim hampir marah karena khawatir.

"Maaf eomma.. aku baik-baik saja, tapi Yesung−"

"−ada apa dengan Yesungie? Apa yang terjadi?" Mrs. Kim memotong ucapan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjelaskan.

"Penyakitnya kambuh seminggu yang lalu, tapi sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja dan lusa kami akan segera kembali ke Seoul setelah dokter mengizinkan."

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh Yesungie baik-baik saja?"

"Ne eomma.. percayalah padaku.." Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika dilihatnya pelupuk mata Yesung mulai bergerak kecil. "Kurasa dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya eomma."

"Hyung?" Yesung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. "Apa itu eomma?" katanya kemudian.

"Eoh.. dan dia ingin bicara denganmu karena tidak percaya denganku.." Kyuhyun menyerahkan ponselnya pada Yesung.

"Kkkk.." Yesung tertawa kecil melihat sikap hyungnya yang berpura-pura cemburu. "Eomma?"

"Yesungie! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kudengar dari Kyuhyunie penyakitmu kambuh lagi?"

"Ne eomma.. tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Eomma tidak perlu khawatir karena disini ada Kyuhyun hyung yang selalu menjagaku. Ia tidak akan membiarkan aku terluka sedikitpun, percayalah.." Yesung tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, eomma juga percaya kau akan baik-baik saja selama Kyuhyun disampingmu. Ingat, kau harus tetap menjaga kesehatanmu Yesungie, meskipun Kyuhyun disampingmu kau tidak boleh bergantung padanya, kau harus kuat, arraseo?"

"Ne eomma.. arrayo.."

"Bisa kau berikan ponselnya pada Kyuhyunie?"

"Ne.." Yesung kembali menyerahkan ponsel Kyuhyun pada pemiliknya, "Eomma ingin bicara hyung."

Kyuhyun mengambil alih ponselnya, "Wae eomma?"

"Kyuhyunie.. kau menjaga Yesung dengan baik, tapi jangan lupa kau juga harus menjaga dirimu sendiri sebelum menjaga Yesung. Semuanya akan percuma jika terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kyuhyunie.. kau satu-satunya orang yang dapat kuandalkan untuk berada disamping Yesung, dan aku yakin kau satu-satunya orang yang Yesung percayai untuk menjaganya. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik dan cepat pulang.. eomma merindukan kalian disini.."

"Arrayo eomma.. aku berjanji akan menjaga diriku sendiri dan Yesung. Kami akan segera pulang.. kami juga merindukanmu eomma.. saranghae." Kyuhyun menutup panggilan teleponnya.

"Hyung, apa yang eomma katakan?"

"Dia bilang aku harus menjaga diriku sebelum menjagamu karena percuma jika aku terluka sebelum menyelamatkanmu.."

"Hyung.. terima kasih.. aku sangat mencintaimu! Kau benar-benar hyung yang paling baik!" Yesung memberikan dua jempol untuk Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli.

"Dasar anak-anak! Kkkk," Kyuhyun mengacak surai adiknya. Menciptakan sebuah kerucut dibibir Yesung.

_**###==Smile In Winter==####**_

Setelah hampir 10 hari mereka di Mokpo, Kyuhyun dan Yesung akhirnya pulang ke Seoul. Sesampainya dirumah mereka langsung mendapat pelukan hangat dari Mrs. Kim. Yesung terlihat sudah lebih baik dan wajahnya tidak sepucat 3 hari yang lalu.

"Hyung.. aku ingin ke Mokpo lagi tahun depan!" Yesung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang kesayangannya.

"Andwae Yesung~ah.. aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pergi kesana untuk tahun depan." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan pakaian-pakaian Yesung dan miliknya dari dalam koper.

"Wae?" Yesung bangkit dari posisinya dan merebut bajunya dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat, "karena aku tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi Yesung~ah. Apa kau tahu itu kedua kalinya aku merasa takut yang teramat sangat?"

"Hyung.. aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja. Aku kuat hyung!"

"Aku tahu Yesung~ah.. tapi disini aku yang tidak kuat melihatnya."

"Huft.. baiklah-baiklah, tahun depan aku tidak akan kesana." Yesung kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, "tapi dengan satu syarat!"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi menatap adiknya, "apa?"

"Tahun depan hyung harus menjadi dokter!"

"MWO?!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganga tak percaya dengan syarat yang diajukan Yesung.

"Heum! Tahun depan hyung harus menjadi dokter dan aku tidak akan pernah membantah ucapan Dr. Kim padaku, otte?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku baru bisa mendapatkan gelar dokter ditahun berikutnya Yesung~ah.."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Bukankah banyak dokter muda sepertimu juga? Lagipula hyungkan pintar, hyung pasti bisa dengan mudah mendapat gelar itu!" Yesung merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk bersila.

"Tapi Yesung~ah, aku tidak cukup yakin.." Kyuhyun terlihat menimang-nimang penawaran Yesung. Jika Yesung mau mendengarkan ucapannya setiap saat, itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat bagus.

"Kau harus yakin hyung, kau bilang padaku aku harus percaya jika aku mampu, dan lihatlah aku bisa bertahan hingga sekarang bukan? Apa hyung tidak ingin menjadi orang hebat untuk orang lain juga? Aku ingin orang-orang juga tahu bahwa hyungku adalah dokter yang hebat, tak kalah dengan dokter yang lain."

"Baiklah.. akan aku lakukan untukmu."

_**###==Smile In Winter==####**_

"Oppa!" dari kejauhan Kyuhyun dan Yesung bisa melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut ikal berlari kecil ke arah mereka. Mereka mengenali sosok gadis itu dengan baik.

"Hosh.. hosh.. kenapa kalian baru datang ke kampus hari ini?" gadis itu nampak kesusahan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Aigoo Eun Hae~ya! Aku merindukanmu!" bukannya memberi ruang pada Eun Hae untuk mengambil nafasnya, Yesung justru memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

"Yakk! Yakk! Yesung~ah! Lepaskan aku!" Eun Hae mendorong tubuh Yesung sedikit paksa.

"Kkk.." kedua kakak-beradik Kim tertawa bersamaan melihat sahabat mereka hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Kenapa kalian ketawa? Heuh, apa mukaku begitu lucu sekarang?"

"Kkkk..kau hanya terlalu gila Eun Hae~ya!" ledek Yesung.

"Mwo?!" Eun Hae membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Yesung, walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya Yesung meledeknya gila, tapi tetap saja Eun Hae sering kesal dibuatnya.

"Lihatlah hyung! Sekarang dia seperti harimau yang kelaparan!" Yesung kembali melempar ledekannya sembari bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Yakk! Oppa! Lihatlah adikmu itu selalu meledekku!"

"Huuuw.. tukang mengadu! Huuw.."

"Yakk! Kim Yesung! Kemari kau?!" Eun Hae semakin 'murka' dengan sikap Yesung dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyunlah yang menikmati adegan kejar-kejaran dua orang kesayangannya..

"Tersenyum seperti itu membuatmu terlihat tampan Yesung~ah.." Kyuhyun bergumam kecil melihat Yesung dan Eun Hae saling pukul sekarang, atau tepatnya Yesung yang mendapat 'pijatan' dari Eun Hae.

"Yesung~ah! Eun Hae~ya! Ayo ke kantin!" Kyuhyun berteriak untuk menghentikan adegan 'mesra-mesraan' Yesung dan Eun Hae.

"Eh? Jadi seminggu yang lalu penyakit Yesung kambuh?" Eun Hae baru saja mendengar cerita liburan Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang berakhir dengan masuknya Yesung ke rumah sakit.

"Hyung, kau tidak perlu menceritakannya."

"Aigoo Yesung~ah! Mana bisa begitu, aku juga harus tau apa yang terjadi padamu!"

"Memangnya kau siapa?" Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Eun Hae yang berada dihadapannya.

"Yakk! Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu selama 7 tahun ini?"

"Kkkk.. aku ingin ke kelas sekarang, kalian makanlah berdua, dan kau, kura-kura ninja! Bawakan aku cappucino jika kau ke kelas! Bye!" Yesung langsung melenggang pergi tanpa mendengarkan Eun Hae yang masih mengomel kesal karenanya. Dalam hati Yesung tersenyum bahagia melihat sikap Eun Hae.

"Yakk.. anak itu seenaknya saja menyuruhku! Huft, apa pula itu kura-kura ninja? Apa aku terlihat sehijau itu?" Eun Hae mendengus kesal. Ia menatap Kyuhyun ketika didengarnya namja itu hanya tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Oppa!"

"Kkk.. mian Eun Hae~ya." Kyuhyun meringis kuda atas tawanya yang tidak tepat.

"Oppa.. apa kau tidak punya sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan?"

Wajahnya Kyuhyun berubah serius ketika mendengar pertanyaan Eun Hae, "sesuatu apa?"

"Seperti, apakah kau tidak merindukanku? Bagaimana liburanmu? Atau semacamnya?"

"Eun Hae~ya.." suara Kyuhyun melemah.

"Oppa, aku tahu aku tahu.. kau tak perlu menyuruhku kali ini, tapi tidak bolehkah aku tahu keadaanmu juga? Bagimu mungkin ini semua tentang Yesung, tapi bagiku tidak oppa.."

"Eun Hae~ya.. kau tahu, minggu lalu adalah kedua kalinya aku takut akan kehilangan Yesung. Aku takut ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lagi. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, aku terus berterima kasih karena ia mau bertahan hingga sekarang. Jika kau dan aku menjadi Yesung, akankah kita bertahan dengan rasa sakit itu hingga sekarang? Mampukah kita menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu sendirian? Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dikamar kami ketika tengah malam. Terkadang aku mendengar suara Yesung merintih diranjangnya. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku mendengarnya kesakitan seperti itu dimalam hari?"

"Oppa.." sorot mata Eun Hae menyiratkan kepedulian pada Kyuhyun.

"Eun Hae~ya.. aku hanya meminta bantuanmu untuk menjaga Yesung dari luka yang paling menyakitkan, aku tidak bisa melihatnya kesakitan lebih dari ini semua.."

"Dan bantuan yang aku bisa adalah dengan meninggalkanmu? Begitukah?" mata Eun Hae mulai berair mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Selama ini ia selalu berusaha melupakan Kyuhyun tapi semua tak pernah berjalan lancar. Faktanya Kyuhyun selalu kembali dan kembali lagi ke dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak meninggalkanku.. hanya saja, pindahkah perasaanmu pada Yesung dan kau bisa tetap berdiri disampingku dan Yesung bersamaan.." dalam hati Kyuhyun yang paling dalam, ia ingin sekali memeluk Eun Hae dan menghapus air mata gadis itu. Ia mencintai Eun Hae.. ia mencintai gadis yang Yesung juga cintai.. walaupun Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan hati Eun Hae, Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa menerimanya. Ia tahu, kesehatan Yesung taruhannya.

"Eun Hae~ya.. meskipun kita tidak bisa bersama, kau tahu hatiku telah mengikatmu didalamnya, jadi kumohon.. bantu aku.. kau juga menyayangi Yesung bukan?"

"Rasa itu berbeda oppa.. tapi baiklah, aku akan membantumu karena aku juga tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk pada Yesung~"

"Gomawo Eun Hae~ya!" Kyuhyun mengusap surai Eun Hae dengan lembut.

Disisi lain, tanpa Kyuhyun dan Eun Hae ketahui Yesung mengamati mereka dari balik salah satu pilar disudut kantin. Ia tersenyum, tapi senyum itu entah kenapa terlihat menyakitkan.

"Yesung~ah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Eun Hae menghampiri Yesung yang sedang berdiri memandang pepohonan kecil dibawahnya. Mereka sedang berada di salah satu atap gedung kampus.

"Apa kau membawakan cappucinoku?" jawabnya dingin. Yesung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Eun Hae.

"Eoh, tadi aku mencarimu di kelas tapi kau tidak ada dan kata Donghae, dia melihatmu berjalan ke arah atap jadi aku kemari."

Yesung mengambil cappucinonya dari tangan Eun Hae. "Gomawo.."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berdiri disini sendirian? Disini terlalu dingin Yesung~ah.." Eun Hae mengusap-usap kedua lengannya sendiri untuk sedikit memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya. Musim salju di Seoul memang selalu dingin sekali.

"Kalau kau kedinginan lebih baik kembalilah ke kelas."

Eun Hae terhenyak, tidak biasanya Yesung bersikap ketus seperti ini padanya. Apa dia melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang membuat Yesung marah? Bukankah sejak pagi tadi Yesunglah yang mencari masalah dengan Eun Hae, itu artinya Eun Hae yang seharusnya marah pada Yesung bukan?

"Yesung~ah.." Eun Hae menyentuh lengan Yesung. Ia menegang merasakan suhu tubuh Yesung yang begitu dingin. "Yesung~ah! Kau bisa mati jika terus berdiri disini! Kajja!" tadinya Eun Hae ingin menarik Yesung pergi tapi Yesung sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia justru menghempaskan tangan Eun Hae dan membuang muka dari tatapan kaget gadis tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi bersikap seperti ini Eun Hae~ya.."

"Apa maksudmu?" Eun Hae benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang mengubah sosok dihadapannya ini menjadi Yesung yang sangat berbeda.

"Kembalilah pada Kyuhyun hyung.."

"Mw.. mwo? Yesung~ah?"

Yesung maju beberapa langkah untuk mengikis jarak diantara Eun Hae dan dirinya. "Aku sudah tahu kau menyukai hyungku, aku tahu semua itu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu Eun Hae~ya.. dan tadi, aku baru tahu jika Kyuhyun hyung juga menyukaimu.. ckc.." Yesung membuang muka. "Aku jahat sekali bukan? Seorang adik yang merebut cinta sang kakak? Adik yang tidak tau diri sekali.. ckc.."

"Yesung~ah!"

"Eun Hae~ya.. maaf karena aku tidak pernah menyadari hal ini sebelumnya. Aku pasti sudah membuat kalian berdua terluka terlalu lama.. aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Seandainya aku tahu lebih awal, aku tidak akan melangkah lebih jauh dengan perasaan ini."

"Yesung~ah.. kau tidak pernah bersalah, ini semua adalah kemauan kami untuk berpisah, bukan karenamu!"

Yesung tersenyum hambar, "aku tahu ini semua kalian lakukan untuk melindungiku, tapi semua sudah cukup sampai disini Eun Hae~ya.. kau dan katakan pada Kyuhyun hyung untuk berhenti melakukan sandiwara ini. Kalian membuatku seperti orang yang jahat disini.."

"Yesung~ah," Eun Hae memajukan tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Yesung, dan tindakan Eun Hae berikutnya berhasil membuat iris Yesung membulat sempurna.

Gadis itu menciumnya untuk pertama kalinya dan Yesung sebagai 'korban'. Selama beberapa detik Yesung terdiam karena terkejut. Ia tak membalas atau menolak gerakan bibir Eun Hae yang menekan bibirnya. Ciuman ini terasa menyakitkan baginya.

Eun Hae menyudahi ciumannya dan kembali berucap, "Yesung~ah.. aku minta maaf karena membohongimu selama ini. Aku tahu kau sakit selama ini dan sekarang aku justru menambah rasa sakitmu, maafkan aku.." Gadis itu menunduk dalam menyembunyikan air matanya yang telah mengalir bebas.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menghentikan sandiwara ini dan membuat Kyuhyun hyung bahagia maka aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Aku berjanji.." Eun Hae menatap kedua mata Yesung bergantian, mencoba mencari kebenaran jika Yesung akan baik-baik saja meskipun kelak ia tak disampingnya lagi.

"Bolehkah kali ini aku yang melakukannya untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya?"

Eun Hae mengangguk setuju dan membiarkan Yesung melakukannya kali ini. Ia menutup mata ketika merasakan deru nafas Yesung mulai menerpa wajahnya. Dua detik kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut melumat bibirnya.

Eun Hae membalasnya, mereka berdua berciuman di atap gedung dengan butiran salju yang berjatuhan membuat sensasi dingin dalam ciuman mereka dan air mata Eun Hae membuat ciuman itu diwarnai rasa asin.

Setelah ini Yesung harus bisa mengendalikan perasaannya ketika dihadapan Eun Hae. Ia harus bisa mengambil alih posisi Kyuhyun yang selama ini menutupi perasaannya dengan sangat baik. Yesung tahu ia tidak bisa egois, Kyuhyun telah berkorban terlalu banyak untuknya.

Hanya karena dia sakit, bukan berarti semua yang ia inginkan bisa ia dapatkan. Yesung masih tau mana yang bisa menjadi miliknya tanpa menyakiti orang lain. Jika keinginan itu menyakiti orang lain, maka Yesung tak punya alasan untuk mewujudkannya. Termasuk Cho Eun Hae..

_**###==Smile In Winter==####**_

"Hyung.. ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Yesung meletakkan komik yang ia baca ke meja nakas samping ranjang.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu? Aku tidak menyukai Eun Hae Yesung~ah!"

"Ah.. jadi dia sudah memberitahukannya padamu? Dia benar-benar gadis yang baik dan dapat dipercaya.." Yesung bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan ke arah jendela yang terbuka dan membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Yesung~ah!" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya.

"Hyung.. aku sudah tahu semuanya, kau tidak perlu berbohong lagi.." Yesung membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. "Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa hyung, aku baik-baik saja, lihat?" ia merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hyung.. kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untukku, dan ini saatnya kau menyudahi semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menyelami kedua iris Yesung yang menurutnya terlihat begitu lemah saat ini. Ia yakin Yesung tidak dalam keadaan yang baik sekarang.

"Aku pikir.. aku akan berhenti bertahan hyung.."

"Ye..Yesung~ah.." Kyuhyun tercengang. Ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang dengan ucapan Yesung barusan.

"Hyung.. aku mulai lelah.." Yesung hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Ia tak berani menatap kedua obsidian Kyuhyun dihadapannya.

Perasaannya sendiri sedang berkecamuk tak karuan. Ia tak bisa melihat jalan yang lebih baik didepan matanya. Satu-satunya masa depan yang ia harapkan pun telah hilang. Ia sekarang tak punya satu pun alasan untuk bertahan.

"Andwae Yesung~ah!" Kyuhyun dalam sekejab memeluk tubuh Yesung erat. "Apapun alasannya, kau tak boleh berhenti!" pelukan itu semakin erat ketika air mata Kyuhyun mulai luruh tanpa seizinnya.

"Hyung.." sementara Yesung juga hanya bisa menangis merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar.

"Yesung~ah! Kau satu-satunya adik yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Hanya kau alasanku bertahan sampai sekarang. Kalau kau berhenti, aku tak akan berguna Yesung~ah.. hiks.. aku mohon, jangan membuat dirimu sendiri berhenti.. hiks.."

"Hyung.. bantu aku.. hiks.." untuk pertama kalinya selama 20 tahun Yesung meminta bantuan Kyuhyun.

Mungkinkah rasa sakit yang ia hadapi sekarang telah benar-benar membuatnya hancur hingga ke dasar? Ketika ia hampir merenggang nyawapun ia tak pernah meminta bantuan Kyuhyun, tapi sebesar apa rasa sakit itu kali ini?

Hari itu Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya terus menangis dan saling berpelukan. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak mengerti mengapa jalan takdir tak bisa seindah mimpi mereka di masa kecil. Setidaknya, bisakah takdir terasa sedikit manis seperti permen kapas?

_**###==Smile In Winter==####**_

Pertengahan bulan November, pagi hari di musim salju kota Seoul. Cuaca menunjukkan musim dingin masih akan berlangsung lama. Udara dingin bertiup ke setiap sudut kota bersamaan dengan bias keemasan mentari yang mulai menampakkan diri di ufuk timur.

Kyuhyun terbangun merasakan hawa dingin merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap kecil mencari sumber rasa dingin yang dirasakannya, ah rupanya ia lupa menutup jendela semalam. Namja itu segera bangun dari ranjangnya dan menutup jalan udara dingin yang sejak semalam menyusup masuk ke kamar mereka.

"Yesung~ah, ireona.." Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung yang masih tertidur lalu mengguncangkan tubuh adiknya perlahan. Yesung masih menutup matanya.

"Palli Yesung~ah! Ireona," Kyuhyun mulai khawatir ketika Yesung tidak memberi respon apapun padanya. "Yesung~ah! Jebal, ireonayo!" kali ini Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Yesung lebih cepat.

"EOMMA!"

"Ia baik-baik saja, Yesung hanya pingsan. Bisa jadi ia kelelahan kemarin, tapi untung saja penyakit jantungnya tidak kambuh.." ujar Dr. Eunhyuk, dokter pribadi Keluarga Kim.

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Ne Mrs. Kim, anak Anda hanya terlalu lelah, tapi saya sarankan juga supaya Yesung jangan terlalu sering berada diluar selama musim dingin. Udara dingin yang terlalu sering dirasakannya dapat membuat kekebalan tubuhnya melemah dan memicu rasa nyeri pada jantungnya."

"Ini semua karenaku, maafkan aku.." Kyuhyun bersimpuh dihadapan Mrs. Kim.

"Kyuhyunie!" Mrs. Kim cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Aku yang membuat Yesung kelelahan dan kedinginan semalam. Jika saja aku menutup jendela itu, udara dingin tidak akan membuatnya seperti ini, maafkan aku eomma.."

"Kyuhyunie, geumanhae." Mrs. Kim mengangkat tubuh putra sulungnya, Kyuhyun untuk bangun. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tak pernah sengaja membuat Yesung seperti ini. Ia sangat tahu, bahkan jika nyawa adalah taruhannya Kyuhyun tak akan membiarkan Yesung terluka sedikitpun.

"Aku tau kau tidak bermaksud melakukan semuanya pada Yesung, tidak apa-apa Kyuhyunie, kau tidak bersalah disini."

"Eomma.. bolehkan aku menemani Yesung disini?"

"Heum.. kau boleh menemaninya kapanpun." Mrs. Kim mengusap surai Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ia bersyukur ada Kyuhyun yang setia menjaga Yesung disampingnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu eomma dan Dr. Eunhyuk pergi dulu, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Yesungie cepat hubungi eomma atau Dr. Eunhyuk, arraseo?"

"Arrayo eomma.."

"Okey, mari Eunhyuk~sshi.."

"Ne.. annyong Kyuhyunie~"

Kyuhyun membungkukkan badan untuk memberi salam hormatnya pada Dr. Eunhyuk. Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup ia berjalan ke ranjang Yesung dan duduk ditepinya. Diusapnya kepalanya Yesung dengan lembut. Ia sibakkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi kening Yesung.

"Yesung~ah.. maafkan hyung, hyung membuatmu semakin sakit sekarang.. hiks.."

Yesung masih menutup matanya. Ia tak merespon ucapan Kyuhyun kecuali dengan deru nafasnya yang berhembus teratur.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis melihat kondisi Yesung yang seperti ini. Jika Tuhan mengizinkan, ia ingin sekali menukar tubuhnya dengan Yesung.

"Mwo?! Yesung sakit!?"

"Ye Eun Hae~ya, sejak pagi tadi dia pingsan.." Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara Eun Hae yang cemas diujung teleon.

"Apa dia sudah sadar?"

"Belum, ia sudah tertidur hampir 3 jam.."

"Oppa, aku akan kesana setelah jam kuliahku selesai. Aku mohon kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang.."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia tak habis pikir jika Eun Hae bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya dan hafal tentang kebiasaannya.

"Kalau begitu aku tutup dulu oppa, aku ada kelas sebentar lagi. Annyong!"

"Annyong Eun Hae~ya.." Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Ia kembali menatap Yesung yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Yesung~ah.. apakah kau benar-benar akan berhenti? Jika semua ini karena Eun Hae, biar aku yang berhenti Yesung~ah. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu.."

"Hyu..ng.." Kyuhyun tersentak melihat Yesung mulai sadarkan diri.

"Yesung~ah? Hyung disini.." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan erat.

"Hyung.." Yesung tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun ada disampingnya. Ia membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "anni."

"Kau mau makan bubur? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu jika kau lapar, heum?"

"Kau bisa membuatnya?"

"Mungkin." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum malu.

"Baiklah, aku mau hyung."

"Kalau begitu akan kubuatkan dulu, kau istirahatlah.." Kyuhyun beranjak dari kamar Yesung ke dapur. Meninggalkan Yesung sendirian untuk beristirahat.

'Hyung.. benarkah kau akan melakukan apapun untukku?' Yesung menatap pintu kamarnya yang baru saja ditutup oleh Kyuhyun. Matanya menerawang kembali kata-kata Kyuhyun yang didengarnya tadi. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingatnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Masakanmu lumayaan enak hyung!" Yesung tersenyum lebar hingga matanya yang sipit terlihat seperti bulan sabit, lucu sekali menurut Kyuhyun.

"Kkk.. matamu hilang Yesung~ah.." ledek Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil melihat Yesung.

"Yakk hyung!" Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Ini benar-benar tidak adil, kenapa matanya dan Kyuhyun harus berbeda? Kyuhyun mempunyai mata yang besar dan bulat, sedangkan dirinya?

"Kkk~~ mwo?" Kyuhyun memasang wajah tak berdosanya.

"Ini tidak adil! Aku juga mau punya mata yang indah sepertimu hyung!"

"Haruskah aku menukar salah satu mataku dengan satu punyamu supaya adil?"

Yesung menganga tak percaya, "kau gila hyung!" Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melempar lelucon yang –sangat-tidak-masuk-akal-.

"Kkkkk~~" keduanya hanya bisa tertawa lebar mendengar ucapan gila Kyuhyun.

_ Ting tong.. ting tong.._

"Hyung ada tamu," Yesung menghentikan moment bahagia mereka untuk sesaat.

"Ah, mungkin itu Eun Hae.."

"Mwo?" Yesung terkejut.

"Ia bilang akan menjengukmu setelah jam kuliahnya selesai.."

"Apa hyung yang memberitahu keadaanku padanya?"

"Apa yang kulakukan salah Yesung~ah? Aku tahu kau tidak suka dia melihatmu lemah, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa ikut menyembunyikan keadaanmu darinya." Kyuhyun pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

Dalam hati ini merasa sedikit bersalah karena mengundang Eun Hae tanpa seizin Yesung, tapi disini Eun Hae juga sahabat mereka.. dan Kyuhyun tau, Yesung masih sangat menyukai Eun Hae.

"Eun Hae~ya, masuklah.." ucap Kyuhyun setelah membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Eun Hae.

"Ne oppa, gomawo. Bagaimana keadaan Yesungie?"

"Dia sudah bangun 2 jam yang lalu, anak itu juga baru saja makan.."

"Syukurlah, oh ya ini aku bawakan buah untuknya oppa." Eun Hae menyerahkan sekeranjang buah-buahan yang tadi ia beli dijalan menuju rumah Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Ah gomawo Eun Hae~ya.. masuk saja ke kamar Yesung, aku akan menyimpan buah-buahan ini ke lemari pendingin terlebih dahulu."

"Ne oppa," Eun Hae bergegas ke arah kamar Yesung.

_ Tok tok tok.._

"Yesung~ah?"

Yesung mendengar pintunya diketuk oleh seseorang. Ia mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya dari balik pintu itu. "Masuklah Eun Hae~ya.."

"Yesung~ah.." Eun Hae membuka pintu kamar Yesung. Dilihatnya namja itu sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Walaupun kata Kyuhyun dia sudah baik-baik saja, Eun Hae masih bisa melihat wajah Yesung yang pucat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah membaikah?"

Yesung bangkit dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang, "aku selalu baik-baik saja Eun Hae~ya. Kondisiku juga tak pernah buruk, lihat?"

Eun Hae tersenyum paksa, oh ayolah, dilihat dari jauhpun kondisi Yesung tak bisa dikatakan 'baik'.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Untuk apa? Eun Hae~ya, sudah kukatakan padamu, semuanya cukup sampai disini. Aku tak mau mendengar kata maaf lagi darimu. Kau tak pernah bersalah padaku, percayalah!"

"Yesung~ah.. hiks.."

"Kemarilah.." ucapan Yesung membuat Eun Hae mendekat kearahnya. Kini gadis itu sudah berada dalam pelukan Yesung dengan air mata yang berebut untuk keluar.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jangan pikirkan aku lagi, cukup pikirkan Kyuhyun hyung.. dialah yang seharusnya mendapat perhatian darimu, dia yang pantas mendapatkannya Eun Hae~ya.." Yesung mengusap punggung Eun Hae dengan lembut.

"Yesung~ah.. kau harus berjanji padaku untuk hidup dengan baik.."

"Aku berjanji..."

Dibalik pintu, Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri melihat dan mendengar pembicaraan Eun Hae dan adiknya. Dari celah pintu yang terbuka itu Kyuhyun bisa melihat bagaimana adiknya berbohong demi kebahagiaannya.

_**###==Smile In Winter==####**_

"Tak bisakah kau memilih tempat yang lebih dekat Yesung~ah?"

"Anni hyung, aku ingin ke Pulau Jeju."

"Tapi itu terlalu jauh dan disana udaranya sangat dingin jika musim salju. Penyakitmu bisa kambuh kapan saja Yesung~ah!" Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya memasak makan malam untuk dirinya dan Yesung.

"Hyung, aku tidak selemah itu. Mengapa kau selalu menganggapku begitu lemah?" Yesung meletakkan cangkir tehnya kembali ke meja makan.

"Yesung~ah.."

"Hyung.. aku hanya ingin membuat diriku tenang disana. Aku janji tidak akan sakit, kumohon izinkan aku kesana hyung, jebal..."

_**###==Smile In Winter==####**_

Setelah perdebatan yang lagi-lagi cukup sulit bagi Kyuhyun dan Mrs. Kim, akhirnya mereka mengizinkan Yesung pergi asalkan bersama Kyuhyun. Sebelum pergi kedua kakak-beradik Kim itu menyiapkan terlebih dahulu barang yang akan mereka bawa. Kyuhyun tak lupa menyuruh Yesung membawa banyak baju hangat karena di Jeju pasti akan sangat dingin.

Minggu di awal bulan desember, Kyuhyun dan Yesung berangkat ke Pulau Jeju. Setelah mengantar kedua putranya ke bandara, Mrs. Kim harus bergegas ke Jepang karena urusan bisnis.

Sebagai orang tua tunggal Mrs. Kimlah yang bekerja untuk mencari biaya sehari-hari Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Terkadang Kyuhyun juga membantunya jika ia tidak menjaga Yesung.

Selama perjalanan di dalam pesawat, Yesung tak banyak bicara. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun khawatir, mengapa adiknya berubah seperti ini?

"Yesung~ah? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Anni hyung, aku hanya lelah.."

Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun merasa takut jika Yesung mengucapkan kata 'lelah' dan 'berhenti'. Dua kata itu sekarang sering membuat dada Kyuhyun berdegup tak karuan.

"Bukan lelah untuk bertahan hyung, tenanglah. Aku hanya lelah biasa.." seolah mengerti alur pikiran Kyuhyun, Yesung berucap dengan sendirinya. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah kakak-beradik. Mereka punya suatu ikatan dan jalan pikiran mereka sendiri.

_**###==Smile In Winter==####**_

Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang menikmati perjalanan mereka di Pulau Jeju. Mereka berjalan berdua menyusuri jalanan Pulau Jeju ditemani pohon-pohon pinus yang berdiri kokoh dipinggir jalan. Tumpukan salju yang menutupi jalan memberikan kesan bersih dan indah dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kyuhyun hyung!"

_ Buuukk!_

"Hahahahahaha.. kau kena hyung!" Yesung tertawa puas berhasil membuat wajah Kyuhyun penuh dengan salju.

"Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dari salju yang dingin.

"Haha.. sudah lama aku tidak melakukan hal seperti ini hyung!"

_ Buukkk!_

Lagi-lagi Yesung berhasil menembak sasarannya dengan tepat.

"Jadi kau mau menantangku eoh?" Kyuhyun mengambil segenggam salju dari bawah kakinya. Menekannya sehingga menjadi bulatan seperti bola dan .. bingo! Tembakan yang akurat!

"Hahaha.. aku menang!"

"Yakk hyung!"

Mereka berdua pun menikmati perang salju konyol mereka. Tak peduli jika usia mereka sudah lebih dari kategroi anak-anak, masa bodoh dengan image dewasa, mereka bermain sesuka mereka. Berbagi tawa satu sama lain. Sudah lama mereka tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini seolah hidup mereka baik-baik saja.

Keinginan Yesung datang ke Pulau Jeju sebenarnya bukan untuk menenangkan diri yang sengaja dibuatnya. Tujuan sesungguhnya adalah untuk membuat Kyuhyun bahagia.

Ia ingin sekali saja Kyuhyun merasakan ketenangan dan kebahagiaan yang bebas. Selama ini ia selalu mengikat Kyuhyun untuk berada disampingnya setiap waktu. Yesung ingin kakaknya juga menikmati hari-harinya tanpa beban untuk mengurus dirinya. Yesung tau Kyuhyun membutuhkan hal-hal seperti tawa dan kebahagiaan.

_**###==TBC==####**_

Ini cerita yang udah cukup lama dibuat. Aku coba publish disini karena 'mungkin' ada yang berkenan baca-baca kyusung brothership

Silahkan review kalau kalian merasa tertarik dan mau dilanjut ;) gomawo


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle** : Smile in Winter

**Author** : exgulliver

**Genre** : Brothership

**Rated** : T

**Cast** :

Kim Jong Woon as Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun

**Summary** : Sejak kecil Yesung dan Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa bersama. Menghadapi dunia dengan saling berpegangan. Hingga suatu hari Kyuhyun menyadari, adiknya tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Keadaan bertambah rumit ketika mereka harus bertemu cinta yang sama. Akankah musim dingin kali ini berbagi cerita yang membahagiakan? / This is KyuSung brothership!

**Disclaimer** : Cerita ini murni hasil kerja Author. Semua nama dan istilah merupakan milik Author -o-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~~~Happy Reading~~~**_

_**###==Smile In Winter==###**_

Setelah cukup puas bermain-main dengan salju, Kim bersaudara memutuskan untuk ke kedai ramen pinggir jalan. Akan sangat nikmat menyantap hidangan itu di musim salju seperti ini.

"Hyung, ini enak sekali! Wuah!"

"Kau benar Yesung~ah! Ini luar biasa!" Kyuhyun berbaur dengan Yesung untuk mengagumi rasa ramen pinggir jalan tersebut.

"Kkk.. kita harus mengajak eomma kemari nantinya!"

"Baiklah, kita akan ajak eomma kesini Yesung~ah!"

Begitu puas menikmati ramen, mereka bergegas kembali ke penginapan karena hari sudah sore. Kyuhyun tak mau kemalaman sebab jalanan akan sulit dilalui jika langit sudah gelap.

_**###==Smile In Winter==###**_

Hari-hari di Pulai Jeju mereka habiskan sepenuhnya untuk bermain bersama. Hanya berdua menikmati waktu yang mungkin menjadi memori indah dikemudian hari.

Pergi ke pantai, membuat istana pasir yang besar. Pergi ke sauna dan saling memecah telur dengan kepala satu sama lain. Pergi memancing di sungai yang ternyata masih membeku dan akhirnya membuat mereka pulang dengan tangan kosong. Mereka menikmati semua kegiatan itu penuh tawa. Sosok Kyuhyun pun terlihat lebih periang sekarang, yang itu artinya rencana Yesung berhasil.

"Hyung, apa kau senang?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun. Sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan menuju penginapan setelah berkunjung ke salah satu museum di Jeju. Tubuhnya mulai terasa lemah, tapi Yesung tidak berniat menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne Yesung~ah.. apa kau juga?" jawab Kyuhyun dari balik stir kemudi. Raut wajahnya terlihat penuh kebahagiaan.

"Heum! Tentu saja aku juga bahagia! Kkkk~" Yesung tertawa sementara Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia bersorak dalam hati atas keberhasilan rencananya.

"HYUNG AWAS!" Yesung berteriak kencang tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun yang baru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan pun terkejut bukan main. Mendadak ada sebuah pohon pinus yang tumbang ke arah jalan. Kaki Kyuhyun menginjak rem mobilnya sekuat mungkin dan membanting stirnya ke arah kanan.

_**Ckiiiiiiitt! Bruaaakkk!**_

Suara gesekan ban yang dihentikan secara paksa mengawali terdengarnya bunyi dentuman benda keras yang menabrak pohon-pohon pinus dipinggir jalan.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun dan Yesung terlihat hancur dibagian depan. Kaca mobil berhamburan kemana-mana. Dan sebuah asap muncul di mesin mobil bagian depan.

"Eunghh.." mata Yesung bergerak gusar. Kepalanya terasa pening luar biasa dan tangannya perih. Ia memegangi dahinya, sebuah darah segar menetes begitu Yesung menekannya. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Hyu..ng.." ia menengok ke kursi sampingnya untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

Tubuhnya meremang melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang cukup parah. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah penuh dengan darah.

"HYUNG!" tanpa menghiraukan kondisi tubuhnya yang juga penuh luka, Yesung mengguncangkan tubuh hyungnya yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Hyung aku mohon bangunlah! HYUNG!" Yesung panik.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling tapi hanya deretan pohon pinus yang ia temui. Ditengoknya sebentar benda persegi hitam dipergelangan tangannya, pukul 5.35.

Yesung melepas sabuk pengaman yang menahan tubuhnya, dengan darah yang terus menetes dari dahinya, namja itu keluar dari mobil. Ia berteriak minta tolong sekencang mungkin dengan suaranya yang parau. Berjalan ke arah pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan membantu tubuh Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil.

Bau anyir telah mendominasi penciuman Yesung. Yesung meletakkan tubuh penuh luka Kyuhyun di atas tumpukan salju dan berjalan kembali ke arah mobil untuk mengambil mantel hangat mereka.

"Hyung jebal ireona!" Yesung membantu Kyuhyun mengenakan mantelnya sambil terus menyadarkan sang kakak.

Yesung merasakan sesuatu yang anyir dan asin masuk ke mulutnya, air matanya menetes bercambur dengan darah yang ikut mengalir dari dahinya.

"TOLONG! Siapapun tolong kami!" Yesung kembali berteriak.

Tiba-tiba mobil yang hancur itu mengeluarkan sebuah ledakan kecil. Yesung terkejut, ia segera memapah tubuh Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri untuk menjauh dari mobil.

Baru beberapa langkah Yesung berjalan, mobil itu mengeluarkan ledakan kedua yang lebih besar. Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur bersamaan dengan Yesung yang melindungi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan punggungnya. Yesung mengerang karena rasa panas yang menjalar ke seluruh luka ditubuhnya. Ketika ia melihat ke arah mobil mereka, api sudah melahap seluruh bagian mobil. Ia merutuki dirinya karena tak sempat mengambil ponsel mereka dari dalam mobil.

Yesung berpikir keras, jika mereka tetap disini dan menunggu bantuan datang, Kyuhyun akan mati. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Yesung segera bangkit dari posisinya, membantu Kyuhyun bangun dan meletakkan tubuh sang kakak dipunggungnya. Ia berjalan sempoyongan untuk mencari bantuan. Jalanan yang tertutup salju itu memiliki motif baru akibat tetesan darah Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang jatuh ke tanah.

"Tuhan.. to..long selamatkan.. Kyu..hyun hyung!" Yesung berusaha sekuat mungkin berjalan lebih cepat. Nafasnya mulai tersengal dan rasa nyeri mengerikan itu kembali menghampirinya. Yesung mengumpat karena penyakitnya kambuh disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Aarrgh.. sial.." Yesung berhenti sesaat merasakan rasa sakit mengerikan itu perlahan merasukinya. Seperti biasa menghancurkan persediaan tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Aku mohon jangan kembali sekarang, arrgh! Aku harus menyelamatkan hyungku!" Yesung kembali melangkah sekuat tubuhnya lakukan. Melawan rasa sakit pada jantungnya.

Ia memaksa tubuhnya agar terus bertahan. Dadanya terus terasa nyeri tapi Yesung berusaha menghiraukannya. Tak peduli nyawanya akan hilang, yang terpenting Kyuhyun harus hidup! Kyuhyun harus hidup!

Sebuah kilauan cahaya menyilaukan mata Yesung. Cahaya itu semakin mendekat, "Tolong!" untuk terakhir kalinya Yesung berteriak pada cahaya itu hingga akhirnya ia tersungkur bersama dengan tubuh Kyuhyun yang ikut terjatuh disampingnya.

Yesung menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh darah, "bertahanlah sebentar lagi hyung," gumam Yesung lirih sebelum dirinya ikut tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Di salah satu ruang UGD sebuah rumah sakit di Jeju, situasi terlihat menegangkan. Beberapa perawat dan dua orang dokter sedang dalam kesibukan mereka. Juga beberapa alat bantu pernafasan serta pendeteksi detak jantung nampak menyala.

Tubuh Yesung dan Kyuhyun akhirnya dapat dibawa ke rumah sakit setelah sepasang suami-istri yang kebetulan melewati tempat kejadian melihat tubuh mereka berdua tak sadarkan diri di tengah jalan.

"Hyu..ng.." Yesung sekuat mungkin berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Rasa pening kembali menyerapnya. Tak lama retinanya langsung menangkap sinar putih yang begitu menyilaukan. Seorang dokter dan beberapa suster berdiri disekelilinginya sembari mengecek kondisi tubuh Yesung.

Matanya berkeliling untuk mencari sosok Kyuhyun, dan ia menemukannya dari celah tirai yang ada disamping kirinya.

Sang kakak nampak berbaring diranjang sampingnya dengan selang oksigen yang terpasang sempurna. Sebuah alat pendeteksi detak jantungpun sudah terpasang didada Kyuhyun.

"Suster! Tolong carikan golongan darah O-negatif sekarang juga! Pasien kritis!" seorang dokter yang kini memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun berteriak cukup keras pada suster dihadapannya. Yesung bisa mendengar semua itu dengan jelas.

"Hyu..ng.." ia melihat tubuh Kyuhyun mengejang diranjangnya. Yesung berniat bangkit untuk menolong.

"Tuan! Anda harus berbaring! Luka Anda belum kami obati!" dokter disamping Yesung berusaha menasihati pasiennya.

"Andwae! Aku ingin menolong hyungku dokter!"

"Tapi tuan, kondisi Anda masih lemah! Dan jantung Anda tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus!" dokter bernama Dr. Leeteuk itu sedikit membentak pasiennya sembari menahan tangan Yesung yang bersikeras menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU MAU HYUNGKU SELAMAT!" Yesung menghempaskan kasar genggaman tangan sang dokter. Ia turun dari ranjang dan menyibakkan tirai dihadapannya secara paksa.

"Dokter! Ambilah darahku!"

"Tu.. tuan!" Dr. Kangin yang sedari tadi memeriksa Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan sekaligus kondisi Yesung.

"Golongan darahku sama dengannya dokter, kau bisa ambil milikku!"

"Tapi tuan, suster kami sedang mencarikan darah untuk saudara Anda. Jadi Anda tidak perlu melakukan donor dengan kondisi seperti itu.." jawab Kangin bijak.

"Maaf Dr. Kang! Darah yang dibutuhkan pasien hanya tersisa satu kantung, kita baru bisa mendapatkan kiriman dari pusat 30 menit lagi!" suster yang tadi disuruh Dr. Kangin mengambil darah telah kembali dengan kabar buruk.

"A..apa? Tapi kita tak punya waktu sebanyak itu!" Dr. Kangin sedikit panik mendapat informasi tersebut. Tubuh Kyuhyun kelihangan banyak darah dan satu kantung tidak akan cukup untuk menanganinya!

"Dokter aku mohon! Biarkan aku melakukan donor untuk hyungku! Aku ingin dia selamat dokter, jebal.." Yesung bersimpuh dihadapan Dr. Kangin.

Semua orang diruangan tersebut terdiam melihat tindakan Yesung. Mereka terkejut dan tak percaya dengan keinginan keras Yesung. Begitu besarkah rasa sayang diantara kakak-beradik ini?

Dr. Kangin bertukar pandang dengan Dr. Leeteuk yang tadi menangani Yesung. Dr. Leeteuk menggeleng pelan. Ia tahu kondisi jantung Yesung terlalu lemah untuk melakukan donor dan dia bahkan juga kehilangan cukup banyak darah.

"Aku mohon dokter.. hiks.. berikan aku satu kesempatan untuk membalas semua hutangku padanya.. hiks.." Yesung terisak dalam posisinya. "Aku ingin dia hidup dokter.. hiks.. dia kakakku.. dia yang paling berharga untukku.. hiks.."

Dr. Kangin memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, ia mulai mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan."

Dr. Leeteuk tak percaya mendengar ucapan rekan kerjanya. Jika Kangin tetap melakukan donor, keadaan Yesung justru yang akan kritis dan berbahaya.

"Terima kasih dokter.. hiks.. Terima kasih.."

"Bangunlah.. kita selamatkan kakakmu.." Dr. Kangin membantu tubuh Yesung berdiri.

"Suster! Siapkan alat transfusi darah segera!" Kangin berjalan ke arah Leeteuk, "aku tak bisa menolak permintaan seorang adik yang begitu tulus."

Setelah adegan yang cukup menegangkan di ruang UGD, Yesung akhirnya boleh mendonorkan darahnya meskipun kondisinya juga lemah. Dr. Leeteuk dan beberapa suster telah berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu pada Yesung sementara Dr. Kangin bertanggungjawab atas kondisi Kyuhyun.

Yesung merasakan jarum dilengannya mengambil seluruh persediaan darah yang ia miliki. Jarum itu seolah menghisap seluruh energi yang ia memiliki. Tubuhnya perlahan terasa lemas dan tak bertenaga.

Manik bulan sabitnya terus menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia menutup mata. Kedua mata Yesung mulai terasa berat, seolah kekuatannya lenyap bahkan sekedar untuk membuka matanya.

"Kangin~sshi! Hentikan transfusinya!" Dr. Leeteuk yang melihat Yesung hampir tak sadarkan diri segera berteriak memperingatkan Dr. Kangin.

"Suster lepaskan alat transfusinya!" perintah Dr. Kangin kemudian.

"Suster bawakan infus kemari!" Dr. Leeteuk bergegas memeriksa detak jantung Yesung. Tubuhnya menegang mengetahui detak jantung Yesung melemah. "Pasien kritis!"

_**###==Smile In Winter==###**_

Sehari berlalu dengan cepat semenjak kejadian menegangkan di ruang UGD, Kyuhyun telah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Berkat darah dari Yesung ia dapat bertahan hidup meskipun sampai saat ini ia belum sadarkan diri.

Namun di lain sisi, kondisi Yesunglah yang mendapat kabar buruk. Tubuhnya yang saat itu secara medis tak diperbolehkan mendonorkan darah langsung melemah. Jantungnya yang tidak sehatpun menurun drastis kinerjanya.

Tapi syukurlah Tuhan masih berbaik hati dengan mempertahankan Yesung di dunia. Meskipun dalam keadaan koma, setidaknya tubuh Yesung masih bernafas dan jantungnya masih berdetak hingga hari ini.

"Eunggh.. Ye..sung~ah.." erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunie! Kyuhyunie kau bisa mendengar eomma nak?"

"Eo..mma?" Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendapati sosok Mrs. Kim dan Cho Eun Hae berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Menatapnya penuh air mata.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Eun Hae~ya! Tolong panggilkan dokter!"

"Ne eommonim!" Eun Hae bergegas menuju ruangan Dr. Kangin.

"Ye.. sung.. eungh.. eo..mma.." racaunya. Kyuhyun berusaha menanyakan dimana keberadaan Yesung. Terakhir yang ia ingat, ada sebuah pohon pinus yang tumbang dan ia membanting mobilnya hingga menghantam pohon-pohon pinus dipinggir jalan.

"Hiks.. Yesung baik-baik saja, tenanglah.." Mrs. Kim tak bisa menahan air matanya melihat Kyuhyun yang terus memanggil Yesung.

"A..ku.. ingin me..lihatnya.."

"Eoh, setelah kau diperiksa kau akan bisa melihat Yesung, heum?" Mrs. Kim berusaha terlihat baik dihadapan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak yakin apakah Kyuhyun akan siap mengetahui kondisi Yesung yang sesungguhnya.

Usai melalui beberapa tes pemeriksaan, Dr. Kangin akhirnya memberi keputusan jika kondisi Kyuhyun sudah baik-baik saja dan hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa hari hingga lukanya sembuh.

"Eomma.. sekarang aku ingin melihat Yesung, dia dimana?"

"Yesungie.." Mrs. Kim bertukar pandang dengan Eun Hae.

Eun Hae sendiri juga tidak yakin apakah ia harus memberitahu kondisi Yesung yang sesungguhnya. Dirinya saja yang saat itu sehat dan tak terluka sedikitpun merasa tidak sanggup mendengar kenyataan tentang kondisi Yesung. Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

"Eun Hae~ya.. apa ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui?" Kyuhyun mencium gelagat yang tak wajar pada Mrs. Kim dan Eun Hae. Mengapa mereka tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun? Apa jangan-jangan.. 'Andwae!' Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi.

"Yesungie.. dia.." Mrs. Kim memberi jeda sebelum mengatakan kenyataannya pada Kyuhyun. "Dia koma Kyuhyunie..hiks.."

"Mw.. mworago?" Kyuhyun menatap Mrs. Kim tak percaya. Matanya langsung terasa panas dan dadanya terasa sesak luar biasa. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. 'Tidak mungkin.. ANDWAE! Tidak mungkin!' Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Oppa.. hiks.. kau harus kuat.." Eun Hae menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun melakukan hal bodoh sekarang.

"ANDWAE!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Eun Hae. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melepas jarum infus secara paksa. Mrs. Kim berteriak melihat Kyuhyun yang berubah menjadi kasar dan beringas.

"OPPA!" Eun Hae mengejar Kyuhyun yang berhasil keluar dari ruang rawat. "Dokter suster! Tolong bantu aku hentikan dia!"

Beberapa perawat dan dokter yang saat itu melihat Kyuhyun berlari segera membantu Eun Hae menahannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! Aku ingin menyelamatkan adikku! LEPASKAN!" Kyuhyun meronta tak karuan ketika 5 orang perawat laki-laki menahan tubuhnya.

"Bawa dia kembali ke kamar!" perintah Dr. Kangin pada kaki tangannya.

Cukup susah membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangannya, sehingga mau tak mau Dr. Kangin menyuntikkan obat penenang pada Kyuhyun.

"Ye.. sung~ah.." Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri setelah suntikan yang didapatkannya secara paksa.

"Hiks.. Kyuhyunie.." Mrs. Kim hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan Eun Hae. Dia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

_**###==Smile In Winter==###**_

Di suatu tempat, ada sebuah danau kecil yang sangat indah. Pohon-pohon pinus dan cemara terlihat mendominasi disekeliling danau. Rumput yang hijau terlihat seperti lukisan alam yang sangat mempesona. Hembusan angin dari danau terasa menyejukkan siapapun yang menghirupnya. Alam yang begitu tenang dan matahari bersinar memberi kehangatan.

Terlihat dua orang anak kecil sedang berdiri di tepi danau. Yang satu bermata sipit dan yang satu bermata bulat, begitu kontras.

"Hyung~ ayo berenang!" nampak seorang anak laki-laki bermata sipit dan pipi chubby menarik-narik lengan anak lelaki yang satunya.

"Andwae! Kau bahkan tidak bisa berenang Yesung~ah.."

Anak yang dipanggil Yesung itu langsung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal ketika mendapat penolakan mentah-mentah dari kakaknya.

"Kau kan bisa mengajariku!"

"Shireo~ lagi pula terlalu berbahaya untukmu berenang di danau seluas ini."

"Kyuhyun hyung~ jebal~" Yesung kecil trus merajuk pada anak laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Kyuhyun hyung.

"Andwae! Tetap tidak bisa.." yang lebih tua tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Ah hyung! Kau menyebalkan!" Yesung mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan. Tangan kecilnya ia lipat di depan dada dengan bibirnya yang seperti cone ice cream.

"Kkkk~" Kyuhyun kecil tertawa melihat adik tersayangnya gagal merajuk.

**_###==Smile In Winter==###_**

"Ye..sung~ah.." Kyuhyun terbangun dari obat penenang yang baru saja disuntikkan Dr. Kangin tadi siang.

"Oppa.." suara Eun Hae menyapa pendengarannya.

"Eun Hae~ya.."

"Heum?"

"Apa Yesung baik-baik saja?" pandangan Kyuhyun terlihat lemah. Mungkin perasaannya sudah tak sekalut tadi.

"Dia sedang berjuang untuk kembali oppa.. dia akan baik-baik saja.." Eun Hae menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu ini pasti sangat berat untuk diterima akal sehat Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah antarkan aku ke kamar Yesung?"

"Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh?"

"Heum.. yaksho."

"Geurae.." Eun Hae membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan memapahnya ke ruangan Yesung yang tidak jauh dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka, perasaan Kyuhyun serasa tertekan oleh bongkahan batu yang besar. Ia melihat tubuh Yesung penuh dengan alat-alat kedokteran. Wajahnya pucat seperti tak memiliki darah sedikitpun. Bulan sabit itu tertutup rapat. Seolah-olah ia sedang menikmati tidur panjangnya dengan tenang.

"Yesung~ah.." Kyuhyun berjalan sempoyongan ke arah Yesung yang terbaring lemah.

"Oppa.." Eun Hae hanya bisa menekan bahu Kyuhyun dari belakang untuk menguatkannya.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku bersama Yesung? Jebal.." Kyuhyun memohon pada Eun Hae tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Dimatanya hanya terdapat sosok Yesung dan Yesung. Eun Hae memahami kondisi Kyuhyun, ia pun meninggalkan kedua kakak-beradik itu berdua.

"Yesung~ah.. ini aku.. hyung disini.." Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang ada disamping ranjang Yesung.

"Apa kau tidak akan menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku? Ayo bangun.. hiks.. kau harus lihat aku baik-baik saja.." sebuah liquid bening lolos dari kedua obsidian Kyuhyun. Digenggamnya tangan Yesung erat. Ia tak akan membiarkan Yesung pergi barang sedetikpun. Tidak akan selama dia masih ada di dunia ini.

**_###==Smile In Winter==###_**

Hujan menguyur kota Seoul cukup deras hari itu. Dua orang anak lelaki berusia 14 dan 11 tahun nampak berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan sebuah halte bus. Salah satu dari anak itu terlihat kedinginan. Badannya menggigil dan bibirnya membiru.

"Hyu..ng.. dingin.."

Anak lelaki yang melihat adiknya kedinginan itu segera melepas mantel dibadannya. Ia gunakan mantel itu untuk menutupi tubuh adiknya.

"Apa lebih baik?"

"Eoh.. tapi kau bisa kedinginan juga hyung.."

"Gwaenchana Yesung~ah.. yang terpenting adalah dirimu. Kau tidak boleh kedinginan.." meskipun anak lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja, bibirnya secara rahasia bergetar karena udara dingin yang berhembus.

Ia tersentak ketika sebuah tangan memberikan mantel dibahunya. "Yesung~ah.."

"Aku sudah tidak kedinginan hyung," anak lelaki bermata sipit itu tersenyum pada kakaknya.

'Aku tau kau kedinginan juga hyung.. tidak adil jika hanya aku yang merasa hangat sementara dirimu menggigil diam-diam.'

**_###==Smile In Winter==###_**

Kyuhyun merasakan jemari mungil dalam genggamannya bergerak kecil.

"Yesung~ah?" Kyuhyun menunggu Yesung untuk membuka matanya. Tapi sepertinya Yesung belum akan membukanya untuk sekarang. Kedua iris bulan sabit itu masih saja bersembunyi dari Kyuhyun.

"Yesung~ah.." Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan kekecewaan karena ternyata Yesung belum terbangun dari komanya.

Dr. Leeteuk masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin pada Yesung.

"Kyuhyun~sshi?"

"Ah ne Dr. Leeteuk.."

"Apa kau menemani Yesung~sshi sejak kemarin?"

"Heum.. aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri dalam kondisi seperti ini dok, dia berharga untukku." Kyuhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum dibibirnya.

"Kalian memang saudara yang mengagumkan. Hari itu Yesung~sshi juga mengatakan tidak akan membiarkan Anda pergi karena Anda orang yang sangat berharga untuknya.." Dr. Leeteuk tersenyum ketika melakukan pemeriksaan di tubuh Yesung.

"Maksud dokter?" Kyuhyun yang tak tau-menau tentang permohonan Yesung di ruang UGD pun merasa heran. Yang dia tau adalah dirinya dan Yesung mengalami kecelakaan dan Yesung jatuh koma. Ia tak pernah tahu jika Yesung sempat sadarkan diri setelah kecelakaan itu.

"Hari itu ketika Anda berdua masuk UGD, Anda kehabisan banyak darah dan stock di rumah sakit kami sedang tipis. Yesung~sshi yang sempat sadarkan diri memaksa kami melakukan donor untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Anda Kyuhyun~sshi. Meskipun saat itu sebenarnya kondisi adik Anda juga lemah karena penyakit jantungnya kambuh dan secara medis tak memungkinkan melakukan donor dengan luka ditubuhnya, dia memohon dan berlutut pada kami untuk membiarkannya melakukan donor. Sayangnya setelah melakukan donor itu Yesung~sshi justru koma."

"Mwo.. mworago?" mata Kyuhyun kembali berlinang. Selaput bening yang sedari tadi menyelimuti obsidiannya hancur dalam sekejab dan berubah menjadi tetesan rasa tak percaya.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung tak percaya. Adiknya masih saja nampak tertidur tenang. Jadi.. Yesung koma karena dirinya? Kyuhyun seolah mendapat tamparan ribuan kali. Dialah yang membuat Yesung diambang hidup dan mati saat ini.

**_###==Smile In Winter==###_**

Hari itu Kyuhyun melihat Yesung sedang membaca buku komik di bawah sebuah pohon oak yang ada di taman belakang rumah mereka.

"Yesung~ah.." Kyuhyun menghampiri Yesung dan duduk disampingnya.

"Oh hyung, kau tidak kuliah?"

"Anni.. aku meliburkan diri.." Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang oak yang terlihat kokoh. Menghirup lembut aroma musim semi yang ia suka.

"Dasar! Hyung tidak akan bisa menjadi dokter kalau belajar saja sampai membolos!"

"Yakk.. otakku juga butuh istirahat Yesung~ah... kau tak tau aku hampir jatuh tertidur setiap dosen berkepala licin itu melakukan argumentasinya seorang diri? Kalau saja kau tahu, sikapnya sudah seperti melakukan pidato ke-pre-si-den-an.." Kyuhyun memberi penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kkkk.."

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kkk ini pertama kalinya kau mengeluh akan perasaanmu hyung.."

"Ah~ aku kelepasan.."

"Aigoo hyung, sering-seringlah seperti ini. Kau tidak harus menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Ada aku disini.." Yesung tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Ia mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun bersandar pada batang pohon oak tersebut.

"Kau juga bisa berhenti jika kau lelah hyung.. tak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk menjadi apa yang ku mau.."

"Yesung~ah.."

"Sejujurnya, aku juga akan berhenti jika aku mulai lelah. Terkadang aku merasa tidak sanggup lagi menahannya.. rasanya begitu berat untukku.."

"Yesung~ah jangan teruskan ucapanmu!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam adik semata wayangnya. Ia sadar kemana alur pembicaraan ini bermuara.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan membiarkan aku berhenti hyung, tapi ini adalah hidupku, ada saatnya hanya aku yang berhak menentukan langkahku berikutnya..." Yesung berdiri dan mengambil komik yang tadi ia letakkan ditanah. Ia beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun pergi.

"ANDWAE!" Kyuhyun segera menahan tangan Yesung. "Kau tidak bisa pergi Yesung~ah.. jebal.."

"Hyung.. aku lelah.. aku butuh istirahat.. aku ingin tidur.." Yesung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih tertegun.

_**###==Smile In Winter==###**_

"Yesung~ah!" Kyuhyun terbangun dan ia mendapati dirinya tertidur disamping ranjang Yesung. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya.

"Yesung~ah.. apa kau yang menemuiku dalam mimpi itu?"

Yesung tak merespon. Matanya masih setia tertutup.

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada alat pendeteksi detak jantung Yesung yang tiba-tiba melemah. Kyuhyun panik. Sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran dia sadar ini situasi yang berbahaya. Ia segera menekan tombol merah disamping ranjang Yesung.

Tak berapa lama Dr. Leeteuk datang bersama beberapa perawat ke kamar Yesung.

"Kyuhyun~sshi Anda harus keluar dari ruangan ini!" perintah seorang suster perempuan pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Dr. Leeteuk dan beberapa perawat lain melakukan pemeriksaan ditubuh Yesung.

"Andwae ! Biarkan aku disini! Aku telah berjanji menemaninya suster!"

"Tapi tuan-"

"Suster biarkan saja, sekarang kita harus membawa Yesung~sshi ke ruang operasi! Segera siapkan ruangannya!" perintah Dr. Leeteuk membuat suster itu berhenti menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi.

"MWO?! Operasi?!" Kyuhyun menghalangi langkah Dr. Leeteuk yang hendak membawa tubuh Yesung keluar dari ruang icu.

"Kyuhyun~sshi! Saya mohon hentikan! Yesung~sshi harus segera dibawa ke ruang operasi sekarang, nyawanya sedang terancam! Perawat, tolong tahan Kyuhyun~sshi!"

Dr. Leeteuk berhasil membawa Yesung secara paksa dari Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bersikap tegas pada Kyuhyun adalah nyawa Yesung. Entah kenapa jantungnya berhenti memompa darah karena salah satu katup menutup dengan sendirinya. Mereka harus segera melakukan operasi untuk membuka kembali katup itu jika mereka masih menginginkan Yesung ada di dunia ini.

Kyuhyun, Mrs. Kim dan Eun Hae sedang menunggu operasi Yesung dengan cemas. Di dalam sudah ada Dr. Leeteuk, Dr. Kangin dan Dr. Heechul yang merupakan ahli jantung sedang menangani kondisi Yesung.

"Aku akan melakukan operasi pada Yesung!" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menerobos pintu masuk ruang operasi yang saat itu masih berwarna merah.

"Kyuhyun~sshi! Anda tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan ini!" ujar Dr. Kangin cukup keras.

"Aku yang akan melakukan operasi pada Yesung!"

"Mwo? Anda tidak bisa melakukannya Kyuhyun~sshi!" meskipun Dr. Kangin tau riwayat Kyuhyun sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran yang terkenal genius, ia tetap tak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan hal berbahaya pada pasiennya. Ia tak punya cukup pengalaman melakukan hal yang menyangkut nyawa orang lain.

"Dokter, tolong izinkan aku melakukannya.. hiks.. aku ingin menyelamatkan adikku dengan tanganku sendiri. Ini semua terjadi karena dia menyelamatkanku dokter.. hiks.."

"Tapi Kyuhyun~sshi anda-"

"Aku mohon dokter.." Dr. Kangin belum menyelesaikan ucapannya karena tindakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya. Ia tertegun, mengapa kedua orang itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan bersimpuh dihadapannya? Membuatnya semakin berat untuk menolak karena mereka terlihat sangat tulus dan serius.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. Semua orang sedang memikirkan permohonan Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan dia ikut.."

"Mwo? Heechul~sshi!"

"Leeteuk~sshi.. kau masih tidak percaya padanya? Aku jamin anak ini tidak akan membuat pasien kita lebih buruk. Kita juga akan tetap berada disampingnya."

Akhirnya Dr. Heechul membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan operasi pada tubuh Yesung. Setelah ia mengenakan baju yang khusus disediakan pihak rumah sakit serta mensterilkan tangannya, ia segera masuk ke dalam ruang operasi.

Dari ruang tunggu Mrs. Kim dan Eun Hae terus berdoa untuk keselamatan Yesung. Berharap agar mereka dapat bertemu dengan sosok itu secepatnya.

'Yesung~ah.. hyung tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Hyung akan membiarkanmu pergi ketika kau mengatakannya dalam keadaan sadar padaku.. sampai semua itu terjadi, maafkan aku karena berusaha menarikmu kembali ke dunia ini.'

**_###==Smile In Winter==###_**

Musim salju bulan desember 2012..

"Kyuhyunie~"

"Eung.. eomma?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kau harus bersiap-siap jika tak mau terlambat.. eomma harus pergi dulu, jaga dirimu~" Mrs. Kim mengecup puncak kepala putra tercintanya.

"Saranghae eomma."

"Na ddo Kyuhyunie~"

Setelah melihat Mrs. Kim menghilang dari balik pintu Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sambil mengusap matanya beberapa kali.

Seusai mandi Kyuhyun menuju lemari pakaian di sudut ruangan. Diambilnya sebuah kemeja berwarna biru muda yang memberikan kesan elegan begitu dikenakannya. Kemeja itu ia padukan dengan sebuah celana panjang berwarna hitam.

Semua persiapannya di pagi hari telah usai, ia segera meluncurkan mobil sedan hitamnya ke arah Seoul Hospital.

Tak butuh waktu lama namja berdada bidang itu telah sampai di rumah sakit. Ia keluar sambil menenteng sebuah tas hitam.

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyun~sshi.." sapa para perawat dan dokter yang berpapasan dengannya.

Kyuhyun segera masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari resepsionis rumah sakit. Diambilnya sebuah jas panjang berwarna putih yang tergantung di sudut ruangan.

Dr. Kyuhyun..

Itulah nama yang tertera di name tag jas tersebut. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika mengenakan jasnya. Ada rasa bangga dan sedih yang berkecamuk dihatinya. Andai saja Yesung dapat melihatnya mengenakan jas itu, pasti sekarang ia akan memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Ia berhasil mewujudkan apa yang Yesung minta setahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang telah menjadi tempat kerjanya selama 4 bulan terakhir. Setelah mendapat gelar dokternya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter spesialis jantung. Kau mungkin bisa menebak mengapa Kyuhyun memilih jalan itu, ya.. semua karena Yesung.

Suasana rumah sakit masih nampak sepi karena jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Kyuhyun biasa berangkat pagi karena ia harus mengecek kondisi seseorang setiap paginya. Ini adalah kewajibannya sebagai seorang dokter sekaligus.. seorang kakak.

Room 324..

Kyuhyun merapikan setelan jasnya sebelum membuka pintu besi dihadapannya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum ketika obsidiannya menangkap sosok namja yang dikenalnya baik masih tertidur lelap diranjangnya.

"Pagi Yesung~ah.." sapanya pada namja yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri, Yesung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa 'disana' begitu nyaman sehingga kau tak pernah kembali sampai sekarang?" Kyuhyun menarik kursi disamping ranjang Yesung.

Tak ada jawaban dari Yesung. Hanya suara detak jantung Yesung dari monitor yang terdengar mendominasi ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut.

"Apa kau tak ingin melihatku memakai jas ini? Kau sendiri yang memintaku memakainya.. Jadi bangunlah dan lihat aku Yesung~ah.."

Sudah hampir setahun Yesung koma dalam tidurnya. Pasca operasi yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya ia belum pernah terbangun. Operasinya memang berjalan dengan lancar, tapi entah kenapa mata Yesung seolah tak pernah mau terbuka. 3 bulan setelah operasi itu Mrs. Kim sempat menyerah dan berniat membiarkan Yesung pergi, tapi Kyuhyun tak pernah membiarkannya.

Setelah berhasil mendapat gelar dokter, Kyuhyun memilih untuk bekerja di Seoul Hospital agar ia dapat terus mengawasi kondisi Yesung. Karena di masa lalu Kyuhyun pernah menyelamatkan nyawa Yesung, tak sulit baginya untuk masuk ke rumah sakit tersebut ditambah dengan dukungan Dr. Leeteuk, Dr. Kangin dan Dr. Heechul yang sekarang menjadi rekan kerjanya.

Setiap pagi setelah tiba di rumah sakit Kyuhyun akan langsung mengunjungi kamar Yesung untuk sekedar menyapa adik tercintanya. Disetiap pagi ia sempatkan untuk berdoa dikamar Yesung. Ia masih berharap Yesung akan kembali bersamanya di dunia. Ia terus memohon pada Tuhan untuk memberikan Yesung kekuatan agar dapat kembali.

**_###==Smile In Winter==###_**

Pertengahan bulan Desember salju turun semakin deras. Gundukan-gundukan salju berwarna putih nampak bertenger disetiap sudut kota Seoul. Cuaca menjelang hari natal selalu berselimut salju yang dingin sekaligus indah. Pepohonan secara alami ikut memeriahkan nuansa natal dengan butiran salju di dahan-dahan layaknya sebuah mantel berwarna putih.

Hari minggu ini Kyuhyun mengambil libur untuk bekerja. Meskipun libur, ia tetap berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Yesung. Jika dihari kerja ia hanya dapat menemui Yesung dipagi hari, dihari libur inilah dia akan menemani Yesung seharian.

Sekitar pukul 7 pagi Kyuhyun sampai di rumah sakit. Seperti biasa ia berjalan melalui koridor menuju kamar rawat Yesung..

"Kyuhyun~ah!"

"Ah, hyung!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika dilihatnya sosok Dr. Heechul menghampirinya dari ujung koridor.

"Kau harus melihat ini!" begitu tiba dihadapan Kyuhyun, Dr. Heechul segera menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna merah bata.

"Apa ini?"

"Lihatlah! Itu laporan perkembangan kondisi Yesung~sshi seminggu ini."

Kyuhyun pun segera membuka map itu dan membaca isinya dengan seksama. Matanya membulat ketika ia membaca kesimpulan laporan itu.

"Hyu.. ng? I..ini?"

"Eoh! Kondisi adikmu mengalami kemajuan Kyuhyun~sshi!"

Mata Kyuhyun mulai terasa panas, sebuah senyum kebahagiaan tergambar jelas dibibirnya, "hyung.. terima kasih! Aku harus segera menemui Yesung," Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Heechul.

Ia berjalan lebih cepat ke kamar Yesung, hatinya serasa terlepas dari satu per satu rantai kekhawatiran yang selalu mengikatnya. Bibirnya terus berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

"Yesung~ah!" Kyuhyun menghampiri tubuh Yesung dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. "Hyung tau.. hiks.. hyung tau kau pasti akan kembali.. hiks.. tetaplah berjuang Yesung~ah, aku akan menunggumu disini.. hiks.."

Pagi itu Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya menatap wajah Yesung. Ia terus menunggu Yesung untuk kembali membuka matanya. Entah kenapa dalam hatinya ia begitu yakin jika sebentar lagi Yesung akan kembali disampingnya, ia yakin.

_**###==Smile In Winter==###**_

Kyuhyun sedang melakukan pemeriksaan kepada salah satu pasiennya seperti biasa. Ia begitu tampan mengenakan setelan jas putih khas seorang dokter.

"Hyung, ayo kita belmain bola!" seorang anak kecil berusia 6tahunan nampak menggelayut manja pada lengan Kyuhyun yang sedang memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Aigoo Wookie~ya.. kita akan bermain sepuasnya asalkan kau sembuh, arraseo? Hyung pasti akan menemanimu bermain.." Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan anak tersebut.

"Janji?" anak bernama Wookie itu mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Heum, janji.." Kyuhyun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada tangan mungil Wookie.

"Tapi hyung juga halus mengajak adik hyung kalau dia cudah cembuh!"

Kyuhyun terdiam untuk sesaat, "eoh, hyung pasti mengajaknya." Namja berambut ikal itu memeluk tubuh mungil dihadapannya. Ia tak mau Wookie melihatnya berbohong. Sejujurnya ia tak yakin apakah dapat memenuhi janjinya pada Wookie.

"Kyuhyun~sshi! Yesung~sshi sudah sadar!" tiba-tiba saja Dr. Leeteuk masuk ke kamar Wookie. Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama adiknya disebut-sebut segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Mwo?!"

"Yesung~sshi! Dia membuka matanya! Aku baru saja akan memeriksanya dan begitu kulihat dikamarnya ia terbangun!"

"Benarkah?! Suster! Tolong jaga Wookie sebentar!" Kyuhyun bergegas menuju kamar Yesung tapi sebuah tangan kecil menahannya.

"Hyung, apa adikmu cudah cembuh?" tanya Wookie dengan polosnya.

"Eoh Wookie~ya, adik hyung sudah bangun dan hyung harus segera melihatnya, kau bisa menungguku eoh?"

Wookie mengangguk kecil membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi, "ajak dia belmain hyung!"

"Ne!" teriak Kyuhyun terakhir kalinya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Wookie.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri tubuh Yesung yang telah dikelilingi beberapa suster dan Dr. Kangin.

"Yesung~ah!" Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan orang disekitarnya. Dipeluknya tubuh Yesung begitu erat, seolah tak ada hari esok untuk melakukannya.

"Hyu..ng.."

Suara itu, setelah satu tahun akhirnya ia mendengar suara itu lagi. Air mata Kyuhyun telah lolos tak terkendali. Dipeluknya tubuh Yesung semakin erat.

"Kita biarkan mereka berdua.." Dr. Kangin memerintahkan para perawat yang ada diruangan tersebut untuk meninggalkan kedua kakak-beradik Kim. Dr. Kangin menutup pintu kamar Yesung. Sebuah senyum bahagia terpatri diwajahnya.

"Yesung~ah.. hiks.. hyung tau pasti kembali! Hiks.. hyung merindukanmu.."

"Na ddo hyung.." Yesung ikut menangis setelah dapat melihat hyungnya kembali.

"Terima kasih Yesung~ah.. terima kasih karena kau mau kembali.." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hyung.." Yesung menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat. Ia gerakan tangan mungilnya untuk menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun. "Apa kau seorang dokter?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "eoh, aku menjadi dokter untukmu Yesung~ah.."

"Kau tampan seperti ini hyung.."

"Kau lebih tampan Yesung~ah.." Kyuhyun kembali menarik tubuh Yesung dalam dekapannya.

'Terima kasih telah mengembalikannya padaku Tuhan, terima kasih..'

Setelah mengetahui Yesung terbangun, Kyuhyun segera memberitahu Mrs. Kim dan Eun Hae. Kedua wanita itu juga merasa bahagia yang luar biasa mendengar kabar baik dari Kyuhyun. Mrs. Kim yang sedang berada di Jeju pun segera terbang kembali ke Seoul untuk melihat anak bungsunya yang sangat ia rindukan.

_**###==Smile In Winter==###**_

Yesung bangun. Setelah hampir 12 bulan namja itu tertidur, akhirnya mereka dapat melihat namja itu tertawa kembali. Ia telah menjadi Yesung yang dulu.

"Hyung, apa kau pacaran dengan Eun Hae?"

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun dan Eun Hae berucap bersamaan mendengar celotehan Yesung. Eun Hae bahkan sampai tersedak roti isi yang sedang ia makan. Kyuhyun segera memberikan air putih pada gadis itu.

"Yesung~ah!"

"Wae? Bukankah kau masih menyukai hyungku?" Yesung melakukan mehrong pada Eun Hae.

Eun Hae hanya bisa ber-blush-ing ria mendapat ledekan Yesung.

"Kami tidak pacaran Yesung~ah.." sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat sesantai mungkin.

"Mwo? Jadi kalian belum jadian? Tapi kenapa?"

"Kami tak berpikir untuk melakukannya Yesung~ah.."

Yesung menyadari ekspresi Eun Hae berubah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya sampai sekarang gadis itu masih berharap pada hyungnya.

"Gotjimalyo hyung.." Yesung menekan bahu Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya. "Aku sekarang baik-baik saja.. sungguh.."

Kyuhyun menyelami kedua iris adiknya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri jika hatinya memang masih menginginkan Eun Hae hingga hari ini.

Yesung menyatukan tangan Kyuhyun dan Eun Hae. Ia bisa melihat kedua insan itu nampak canggung dan malu-malu. Yesung terkekeh, "kkkk.. hari ini, demi aku, maukah kalian saling bertukar kasih sayang satu sama lain? Jadilah pasangan yang paling bahagia di dunia.. untukku.."

Eun Hae dan Kyuhyun bertukar pandang, mereka menatap Yesung bersamaan.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh.. aku sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang.."

Setelah berpikir cukup keras, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menyetujui permintaan Yesung.

"Nah gitu hyung! Sebagai pria kau harus gentle! Kkk~" Yesung berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku ingin membaca komik sekaligus memberi waktu kencan pertama kalian.. kkkk.." Yesung segera berlari keluar rumah.

"Jangan terlalu lama di luar! Musim salju tidak baik untuk tubuhmu!"

"Ne!" teriak Yesung sambil berlari kecil ke halaman belakang.

Dari posisinya sekarang Yesung bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan Eun Hae malu-malu bahkan untuk berpegangan tangan.

"Yakk hyung! Kau harus lebih gentle!" teriak Yesung.

"YAKK! Aku sudah cukup gentle!" Kyuhyun balas berteriak. Wajahmu bersemu merah setelah itu.

"Kkkk.." Yesung tertawa kecil melihat hyungnya berubah drastis. 'Dasar pengecut..kkk~' gumamnya.

Yesung yakin yang ia lakukan sekarang sudah benar. Ia tak bisa terus menghalangi dua orang yang ia cintai untuk bahagia.

Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon oak dibelakangnya. Menggunakan sebatang kayu bulat sebagai alas duduknya.

"Kurasa aku butuh istirahat sekarang.. aku lelah.." mata Yesung kembali terpejam. Hembusan angin yang berhembus diam-diam menerbangkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi keningnya. Sebuah senyum perlahan mengantarkan Yesung untuk tidur._**  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**###==END==###**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ternyata masih ada yang berminat cerita ini. Hhehe chap 2 sudah aku update cepet tapi mian karena ini juga sudah end ^^ #dirajam

Apa menurut kalian menarik walau cuma dua chap? Review juseyoo

Thanks to^^

**Rahma94**: sudah dilanjut ne.. aku juga :3

**dyayudya**: dilanjut kok, end malah hehe alasan? karena trkdg Kyu bersikap lebih mainly dri yesung. muka yesung jg kdg lebih imut dari kyu.. itu aja sih :3

**Hanna Byun**: endingnya bisa ditentukan readers, mau anggep happy/sad :3 neee~ gomawo

**erka**: jinjja? berarti kita berteman di fb kah? ._.

**jeremy kim84**: hehe sudah dilanjut. seminggu dihitung kilat g yah? wkwkw reviewnya masuk semua kok, gomawo :)

**Cloud**: sudah ne~

**Mylovelyyeye**: ne, sudah :)

**cici panda**: ne ~ author lebih kangen yesung #eh

**lestari**: siap, sudah dilanjut ~

**harpaairiry**: sudah ne ^^ gomawo


End file.
